gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Varys
Varys, sometimes called The Spider, is a major character in the second season. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first season and debuted in "Lord Snow". He is played by starring cast member Conleth Hill. Varys is a eunuch and the Master of Whisperers on the king's small council. He is a skilled manipulator and commands a network of informants across two continents. Biography Background Varys was born across the Narrow Sea in the Free Cities. As a child he traveled with a troupe of actors until a sorcerer in the city of Myr made an offer Varys' master couldn't refuse. Varys was sold to the sorcerer, who gave him a potion that made him unable to move or speak but didn't dull the senses castrated him to use his sexual organs in a ritual, burning them in a pyre. Afterward the sorcerer had no use for Varys and threw him away to die. Instead Varys resolved to live no matter what and became a beggar and a whore, doing anything to survive. He also became an excelent thief, soon learning that information was a better commodity than stolen goods, and so his influence grew so big he eventually found himself in the a member of the small council."And Now His Watch is Ended" As member of the King's small council, he serves as the Master of Whisperers, the King's foremost spymaster and intelligence agent. He holds no inherited title or land in Westeros, but is called "Lord" as a courtesy due to his position on the council, which traditionally is made up of great lords.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Varys entry Varys is bald and tends towards fat, due to his castration. he often puts on the public persona of being nothing more than a pudgy man well suited to the pleasantries of court life; humble, obsequious, fawning, and a little effeminate. This is simply a facade that Varys has developed, which often leads those who do not know him well to underestimate him as a cheerful and vapid flatterer. In reality he is a cunning and ruthless manipulator of court politics, on-par with Master of Coin Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, with whom he frequently spars. Unlike Baelish, Varys insists that his goals are to achieve what he honestly feels is best for the realm, though of course, what he and the current king feels is best might be two separate things."Baelor" He is disparagingly known as "The Spider" due to his vast web of intelligence sources. His sophisticated intelligence network spans both Westeros and Essos, as far as Vaes Dothrak and even Qarth."You Win or You Die""The Prince of Winterfell" He refers to his agents and sources of information as his "little birds". One of his jobs is to keep an eye on the movements of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen and ensure they do not become a threat to King Robert's reign. Season 1 The Hand of the King Jon Arryn dies unexpectedly and King Robert Baratheon rides north to ask Eddard Stark to replace him. The small council are left to run the kingdom in his absence."Winter is Coming" Eddard is summoned to the small council upon his arrival in King's Landing. Varys greets him as he enters. During Eddard's first meeting he learns that Robert has ordered a tournament to honor his appointment and that the realm has descended into debt."Lord Snow" Varys provides Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish with intelligence that Catelyn Stark is traveling to the city incognito. She brings news of an assassin being sent to kill her son Bran. They meet with Catelyn and attempt to identify the dagger used by the catspaw. Varys is surprised when Littlefinger says that he lost the dagger in a wager to Tyrion Lannister."Lord Snow" Varys joins the rest of the small council to discuss the rise in crime in the city as a result of the tournament. He is concerned about the capacity of the city watch to cope. In a private meeting with Eddard, Grand Maester Pycelle implies that Varys was involved with Jon Arryn's death poison being a favored weapon of eunuchs."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Varys meets with Eddard Stark and frankly tells him that King Robert is a fool and likely doomed unless Eddard can save him. He confirms that Jon Arryn was murdered with a poison called the Tears of Lys and implicates the deceased Ser Hugh of the Vale in the murder, though he is unable to pinpoint who ordered the killing. He claims to be a man of honor, like Eddard, who only wants to keep the realm stable and at peace."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys is overheard by Arya Stark (who is unable to identify him) conspiring with Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos during a secret meeting. Varys and Illyrio want the realm plunged into civil war to facilitate the Dothraki invasion under Khal Drogo and thus the revival of House Targaryen. However, at a small council meeting Varys supports King Robert's proposal to assassinate Daenerys Targaryen."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys has a tense confrontation with Littlefinger. Varys reminds Littlefinger of the incriminating information he holds: Varys knows of the illegalities going on in Littlefinger's brothels and his implication of House Lannister in the attempted murder of Bran. In turn Littlefinger reveals he knows that Varys met with Illyrio for some reason kept secret from the King and council."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys is present when Eddard is arrested for treason after trying to deliver Robert's proclamation naming him protector of the realm."You Win or You Die" Varys visits Eddard in the dungeons. He is incredulous that Eddard trusted Littlefinger over him, and even more so that he warned Cersei what he was going to do. Eddard says that he wanted to extend mercy to Cersei's children, whom Robert would have killed if he'd known the truth. Varys bluntly tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed King Robert, to Eddard's shame. Varys then tells him that Catelyn also no longer holds Tyrion as her prisoner, meaning that the Starks have nothing to barter with for Eddard's life. When Eddard suggests they should just kill him, Varys says "Not today, my lord.". As he departs, Eddard asks Varys who he truly serves: Varys, in a rare display of honesty, replies "The realm, my lord. Someone must"."The Pointy End" Varys returns to Eddard in his cell and informs him that Sansa appeared before the King to plead for his life. He tells him that Robb has called up an army and is marching them south. The situations of Eddard and those he cares about are precarious. But Eddard could help everyone and calm the realm if he confesses. Varys thinks that Ned, himself, may be spared if he will acknowledge the legitimacy of King Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard refuses, saying that he cares more for his honour than for his life. Varys changes his mind by reminding him that continued defiance could endanger Sansa."Baelor" Varys is present at Eddard's trial outside the Great Sept of Baelor. The onlookers are stunned when Joffrey orders Eddard's public execution despite his confession. Varys, Cersei and the council try to intervene, but can only watch as Eddard is beheaded in front of a horrified Sansa and the jeering crowd. As Eddard's headless body is dragged away, Varys stares at the ground, clearly disgusted by the spectacle and later runs to aid Sansa as she faints from shock. Varys is present in Joffrey's court when the king sentences the singer Marillion to be maimed for mocking the royal family."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Varys Season 2 Varys continues to serve King Joffrey Baratheon. Queen Regent Cersei Lannister orders the city closed to refugees from the War of the Five Kings. She is furious when her brother Tyrion Lannister is made acting Hand of the King by their father Lord Tywin Lannister."The North Remembers" Varys discovers that Tyrion has brought his lover Shae with him despite being instructed not to by Tywin. Varys lets Tyrion know that he is aware and Tyrion warns Varys not to threaten him."The Night Lands" Tyrion involves an unwitting Varys in a plot to test the loyalty of the small council. He gives each member a different version of a marriage alliance involving Myrcella Baratheon and waits to see who will reveal the information to Cersei. Pycelle exposes himself as Cersei's man and Tyrion has him arrested. Varys compliments him on the scheme. Varys assists Tyrion in installing Shae as a hand maid to the captive Sansa Stark."What is Dead May Never Die" Varys helps Tyrion to plan the defence of King's Landing against an impending attack by King Stannis Baratheon. Varys disparagingly tells Tyrion that Daenerys Targaryen lives and has hatched three dragons, and that when they are grown, her enemies will have nowhere to hide. Tyrion prefers to focus on the problem at hand."The Prince of Winterfell" Varys provides Tyrion with a map of the tunnel network under the city. He warns Tyrion that their success depends on his leadership. He relays rumors of Stannis' conversion to the Lord of Light and tells Tyrion that he despises the dark arts practiced by Stannis' adviser Melisandre. The Battle of the Blackwater is won, thanks to Tyrion's ingenious defensive tactics and the timely arrival of a host of House Lannister and House Tyrell cavalry under the command of Tywin and Ser Loras Tyrell. Tyrion is betrayed and wounded by Ser Mandon Moore during the fighting."Blackwater" Varys attends court as Joffrey rewards Tywin, Loras and Littlefinger for their service. Varys visits the recuperating Tyrion and sadly informs him that his father is being given all of the credit for the victory and that he has relieved Tyrion as Hand of the King, that the members of the hill tribes have been paid and sent back to the Vale and that Bronn has been removed from command of the City Watch. He also suggests that Queen Cersei was responsible for Ser Mandon's treachery and leaves Tyrion alone with Shae. Varys also approaches Ros and recruits her as a spy in Littlefinger's brothel."Valar Morghulis" Appearances Behind the scenes *Conleth Hill reprised his role as Varys in the 2012 role-playing game Game of Thrones. Image gallery Small Council.png|Varys attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Varys3.jpg|Promotional HBO image of Varys in Season 1. Petyr and Varys 1x05.png|Varys and Petyr Baelish in the Iron Throne room. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Varys in Season 2 promo poster Varys S2.jpg|Varys in season 2, episode 1 "The North Remembers". WhiteRaven.jpg|Varys and Pycelle with a white raven. Tywin court 2x10.png|Varys at court in "Valar Morghulis" Ros and Varys 2x10.png|Varys recruits Ros into his informant network in "Valar Morghulis". Varys Promo.jpg|Promotional image of Varys by the end of Season 2. Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Varys is the most enigmatic member of the small council. While Varys' own account of his past might not be fully trusted, he was apparently born as a slave in the Free City of Lys and found himself in a mummer's troupe in Myr, where he was castrated, and he later spent time in Pentos. He later found his way to Westeros and rose to the position of Master of Whisperers during the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen. After the conclusion of Robert's Rebellion Varys was pardoned by King Robert Baratheon and continued to serve him as spymaster and intelligence-gatherer. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Varys" is pronounced "VAIR-iss". See also * Varys at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References de:Varys Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Small council Category:Varys Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Free Cities